Echo Echo
"You don't even understand me." "I do!" "You don't know how much I've lost and how much pain I've overcome." "Aren't I supposed to be your last pain marker?" "Sorry, I think we're over." The Blurb Echobreeze was a warrior in StormClan who thought she could make a living out of there. Living a life of a normal warrior was hard for the former rogue, and she faced choices like trying to fit in, and trying to find something more than just a life. A love. When she loses Bramblethorn to a selfish mistake, can she get a second chance at love? Prologue "Echo, where are you?" Spirit called out, her voice fading away. "Echo, I don't know where you are!" The white she-cat remained crouched, her eyes screwed shut. "Spirit?" Her sister was trapped in the fire, and there was nothing Echo could do to save her. "Spirit, Spirit I'm coming!" But Echo still couldn't find anyway in, "Echo!" She heard her sister's terrified screams. "Spirit..." She sobbed as she saw Spirit's gray form disappear into the raging flames. "Spirit, I've failed you..." She sank to the ground. "Echo!" The last scream was the worse. Echo beat the ground, covering her ears as Spirit's scream echoed in her mind over and over... Until everything faded into black. ~ "She's just a tiny kit!" "Yes, but she's a rogue." "The fire just raged through here, we can't just leave her here to die, plus she looks frail and unkempt." Something picked Echo up and she whimpered. "Just look at her!" "She's never going to survive in the wild like this, we ought to take her back to StormClan." Another voice, five voices in total. Who were these cats? Echo slowly opened her eyes as the cat carrying her set her back down, "Who are you?" She croaked, glancing around. "Where's Spirit?" "I don't know who Spirit is, but you're in StormClan now." One she-cat gently explained, "If you join the Clan, and Robinstar lets you join, then we'll take care of you here." That sounded better than fending off by herself with no other help except for fragile Spirit. "But my sister is out there..." "We saw a small gray body with burn marks everywhere lying in another clearing, and she was obviously dead." One of the toms supplied. "Spirit!" Echo tried to rush forward, but she swayed and toppled over, "Spirit..." She moaned. "Nightheart, go get the body." The black she-cat nodded and hurried away, back to where Echo had lived in. "Are you okay with joining the Clan?" Echo pondered over that for a moment, "I don't know... If Spirit's not there, who will be there to help me when I'm lonely?" "The Clan." "I don't know the Clan though." Echo whispered brokenly, "My sister's all I have left." Nightheart came back, dragging a tiny gray body. Echo's eyes flung open and she staggered over to the body, "Spirit, why did you have to die?" She keeled over and pushed her nose into Spirit's body, desperate to remember her scent, her laughter. But she was gone now. "She's gone." Echo whispered, "She's gone..." Category:Fanfictions Category:Firey's Fanfics